Cape Holiday/Kiro
Complete Kiro's mission Travel Guru for a certain number of times to get shards of the SSR Karma, Kiro: Dazzling Thoughts. Island Love Letter The plots will be unlocked over time during the event. Holiday Invitation Expand for script. *'Host': The temps have been scorching in Loveland City lately, Kiro. Any travel tips to beat the heat? *'Kiro': Of course, you'd want to go to a nice, breezy island! I happen to know of one... *We collaborated with Kiro recently on an ad for an island. *Watching Kiro prattle away in the monitor, I couldn't help wanting to escape the heat myself. *Just as I was finished gathering equipment and preparing to leave, Kiro appeared before me. *He was still in costume, and he pulled two plane tickets enticingly from behind his back. *'Kiro': Will you come with me? I guarantee you'll see everything you want to see in a future vacation. *'MC': Oh???... *'Kiro': Haha, let's go on vacation together! *'MC': Were you just inside my head? How did you know what I was thinking? *He chuckled and stuffed a plane ticket in my hand. *'Kiro': Perhaps! But this isn't to that island I just mentioned. It's to another... uh... special island! *'Kiro': Would you like to go? *'MC': Of course I would! ... But the date on this ticket is... *'MC': Tonight! That soon? *A slightly mischievous grin spread across Kiro's face. *'Kiro': Travel means throwing caution to the wind. *'MC': ... R-- really? But I won't even have time to pack my suitcase... *'Kiro': No worries. Just bring yourself. Leave everything else to the superhero Kiro! *'MC': Okay... I'm counting on you then~ *'Kiro': Good! Actually... I booked so early because I didn't want to give you time to have second thoughts. *'Kiro': But I'm not worried now. *'Kiro': Because now you've taken my plane ticket, so you're all mine! Miss the Flight Expand for script. *I looked down at my phone. Already 11 p.m. and the flight was delayed again... *It's been delayed 8 hours. Kiro and I were trapped in the cabin, struggling to sleep. *'Kiro': MC, are you asleep yet? *'MC': No... but if the flight wasn't delayed, I'd be asleep in the hotel by now... *Kiro laughed and put my head on his shoulder. *'Kiro': Doesn't matter how long it's delayed, we'll get there eventually. *'MC': Right! *'Kiro': Now... let's think about what we're gonna do on the island? *'MC': Oh, lots! I wanna surf, swim, hunt for sea shells, build a sandcastle... *'MC': And... *'Kiro': And? *'MC': I wanna feast on seafood, but maybe then I'd get fat... *'Kiro': Now that you mention it, I really wanna eat too. Especially steamed crab and seafood chowder. *'MC': Once we get off the plane, I'm totally gonna chow down! *As I made this deal with myself, Kiro sat next to me nodding with his lips pursed together. *'Kiro': It's time for us to rekindle our legendary prowess at the all-you-can-eat buffet! *'MC': Hahahaha... *And so an interminable night of delays was passed as Kiro and I chatted on and off. *He always made any situation more interesting. Even just sitting on a runway was fun with him. *'MC': Kiro, it's so good to have you around. *'Kiro': Oh? Is that a compliment? Careful, I might let it go to my head... *'MC': Don't let it go to your head. Be modest... *'Kiro': MC, are you tired? If you're tired, you can sleep awhile. *'Kiro': When you wake up, we'll be at our destination... *He rhythmically and lightly patted my back, light as a feather, and I drifted off to dreamland. Jungle Cabin Expand for script. *Our hotel was built inside a nature park. Sometimes we could see animals walking past the window. *Although, since it was so primitive, I wondered if bears would suddenly come attack us? *As I unpacked my suitcase by myself, my mind raced with possibilities. *A heavy knock came at the door, making me jump in fright. *'MC': Who is it? *No one answered. There was just knock after knock, each louder than the last. *My heart was gripped with this unknown terror... *I summoned the courage to crack open the door and saw a gold flash of a person enter the room! *'Kiro': Super K-- *'MC': Aaaah! *My screams cut Kiro off, and my nose crashed into his chest. It felt like it was going to fall off. *He had no idea I was going to get so scared. He hesitated and then wrapped me in his arms. *'Kiro': Don't be scared! Miss Chips, it's me! Super Kiro on the scene! *The warmth of his embrace helped me slowly regain my wits, but I was still a little spooked. *'MC': So that was you outside just now pretending to be a bear? *'Kiro': ... I-- I was only messing with you. Were you really scared? *'MC': N-- no! I was not! *'Kiro': Oh? Then who was that shouting "Aaaah..." just now and jumping into my arms? *'MC': Don't you dare! *I made to pinch him, but he dodged and then grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms again. *'Kiro': I'm sorry. This was all my fault scaring you like that. *'Kiro': Although your reaction just then was very cute, I do feel badly about your nose... *'Kiro': So I won't ever do it again! Dressing Interludes Expand for script. *A few days later, before going swimming, I realized my swimsuit was too big. I had to buy a new one. *'MC': Hey, think this one looks good? *I held up a grey one-piece swimsuit in front of me. *'Kiro': ... I think you could go for a brighter, pastel color! *As he spoke, he looked through the rack very methodically, picking things out occasionally. *'Kiro': Alright... put these on. You're sure to look spectacular! *He handed the swimsuits he'd picked out to me with a flash of confidence in his eye. *'MC': Okay, okay. I trust your taste. *'MC': Although... you probably like girls with nice bodies, don't you? *'Kiro': Uh... define "nice body"? Like yours, MC? *As he said that, he looked me up and down. I felt awkward and pushed him coyly. *'MC': C'mon, Kiro! Go back to your celebrity world where everyone looks perfect! *'Kiro': I'm not kidding. In my eyes, you've got the perfect body, MC! *'MC': ... *'MC': Then... I'll go try these on. *Kiro nodded, an expectant look in his eye as he watched me enter the changing room. *Kiro leaned up against the wall outside the changing room, playing a game on his phone. *He was looking forward to seeing how cute his Miss Chips would look. *Suddenly, a gorgeous blond-haired girl walked in front of Kiro, pretending to drop her phone. *'Woman': Ahem, hey handsome, can you help me pick up my phone? *Kiro bent over and got her phone without looking at the girl. *'Woman': Think you could give me your phone too? *'Kiro': No, sorry. I'm using it right now. *'Woman': ... *Kiro casually turned his eyes away to the changing room door. *Then, the door opened from within, and out walked Miss Chips wearing a swimsuit he'd picked. *'MC': W-- What do you think? *Kiro nodded and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. *'Kiro': Nice! MC, you're the most beautiful girl on the beach! Funny Group Photo Expand for script. *A few days before we left, I couldn't resist going paragliding with Kiro. *Looking down at the island from the paraglider, everything looked like miniaturized toys. *The crescent-shaped island, the palm trees, and the azure blue water were all vivid summer colors. *The view was beautiful, but since this was my first time, the look on my face was also priceless... *After landing, my legs couldn't stop shaking. I was going to fall over, but Kiro quickly caught me. *'Kiro': Still scared? Next time you shouldn't force yourself to do these things. *'MC': I'm not scared anymore... but my legs are like jelly... *Seeing me so unsteady, Kiro held my waist tighter and supported all of my weight with his body. *I could feel the warmth from his fingers through his shirt, like little flames on my skin. *'MC': I... I can walk on my own. *'Kiro': But, I'd like to help you a bit more, just a bit... okay? *'MC': Okay... *'Kiro': MC, let's go pick out a photo from the paragliding. *'MC': Oh? But I probably look too ridiculous! I don't wanna see what I looked like... *'Kiro': No way! I bet you looked cute! *As expected, my photos from paragliding were like a goofy face meme gallery. One eye bulging, one eye squinting, mouth agape... *Out of shame and resentment, I hid the photos behind my back. *'MC': No! Don't look! Forget what you just saw! Forget everything... *'Kiro': Why can't I see? *'MC': Because... I look bad! I only want you to see photos of me looking good... *Kiro patted my head. His blue eyes were as placid as the sky, and his voice soft as silk. *'Kiro': But I just saw them, and I will absolutely never forget them. *'Kiro': You look so cute doing your first paraglide. It's a memory I will treasure. *'Kiro': I will always preserve that image in my heart. Memorial Straw Hat Expand for script. *'Kiro': I want this one, and this one. *Kiro turned into a shopping machine upon entering the souvenir shop, constantly grabbing things. *Including all kinds of shell handicrafts, a coconut sculpture, and women's straw hats... whaaa?! *I counted carefully. He had five of them! *'MC': Hang on... what do you need with all these ladies' straw hats...? *'Kiro': Well... as gifts of course. *'MC': ... How many female friends do you have to give gifts to? *'Kiro': `Take a guess~ *'MC': ... I don't need to... *For some reason, my chest suddenly felt constricted and tight. I somehow felt lost. *I looked at the hats in the cart, then turned and moodily picked up a clay figurine off the shelf. *'Kiro': Are you... mad? *Kiro grabbed me hastily by the shoulders, looking incredibly nervous. *'Kiro': Don't be mad, okay? Actually... I'm getting all these things for you. *'Kiro': This way, if I give you one souvenir per day, I can see you more times! *'MC': You... *'Kiro': You don't believe me? Then I'll give them to you now! *'MC': Huh? Wh-- what...? *Kiro took the straw hats and gently placed them one by one atop my head. *'Kiro': The first hat is so that when you go back, you can feel just as happy as you were on vacation. *'Kiro': The second hat is so that all your dreams come true and you make your best shows ever. *'Kiro': The third hat is so that you're always healthy, never sick, and never have trouble sleeping. *'Kiro': The fourth is so that my Miss Chips is guaranteed to always be happy. *'Kiro': And the fifth is... whether you're happy or not, I'll always be the first person you think of. *As I looked into Kiro's earnest eyes, I felt a little choked up. *'MC': So... what should I buy as a gift for you? *'Kiro': You don't need to buy me any souvenirs. For you, any old excuse to visit will do. *'MC': "The prince of England got married today, so I wanted to see you"... Like that? *Probably because I looked so serious, Kiro started laughing. His eyes twinkled like stars. *He pulled me into his arms, kissed my forehead, and laughed with joy. *'Kiro': Yeah, like that. As long as you visit me, you don't even need a reason. Travel Guru (Stage) You shot a show about traveling and invited the superstar Kiro as an interview guest. *'Keyword': Docu *'May get': Innocent Shell Expand for Special Event. To really make the show pop, you plan to invite a professional set decorator to design the set. Keyword: Entertain, Logistics *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert has a deep understanding of the travel destination and has next-level set design skills, so the set was completed to your liking very quickly. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert got halfway done and suddenly couldn't decorate anymore, and actually ran away in the end. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert can't decorate a set at all and was just looking for an excuse to get close to Kiro as a fan. *'Give up': I never thought set decorating would be this difficult... **(Fail) Because you couldn't find anyone suitable, you just had to do the job yourself. Expand for Fate Event. During a break in the shooting, you sneak off with a piece of chocolate cake to find Kiro. Unfortunately, you slip and the cake goes flying out of your hand. Keyword: Vigor *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Kiro reacts quickly and catches you, and so you avoid landing on top of the cake. "You almost turned into chocolate-flavored Ms. Chips!" *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) Before Kiro finds out, you quickly stand up and clean the cake off the floor... *'Give up': You'll never eat another chocolate cake for the rest of your life... **'Feedback': (Fail) Not only do you not see Kiro, you also get your new clothes dirty... Expand for results, statistics and comments. After wrapping this shoot, I'm going on vacation too! :Shares: 55877 Comments: 23047 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Pillow': The set design is insane LOL I wonder which genius made this? Likes: 3190 **'MeowMeow': Feel like i've been there with my Kiro already XXXD Likes: 507 **'Wonton': Second season plz? Actually wanna watch it right now!! Likes: 436 **'5999': Kiro please join more shows like this! I'll definitely follow every single of them!! Likes: 3105 *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Summer Happenings Category:Events Category:Cape Holiday